


Borrowed Time

by nochick_fics



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon - Anime, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: His time is coming to an end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2012. Based on a brief scene in episode 265.

Hyourinmaru watched silently as Hitsugaya slept.  It pleased him greatly to see his master at rest, and deservedly so after the hardship of recent events.

The Zanpakutou leaned over the bed and carefully smoothed out the blanket with icy hands.  He was tempted to sweep back a lock of white hair but felt it far too intimate a deed. So instead he stood upright, reluctantly, and resumed his quiet vigil. 

For the last time.

His power was fading.  It wouldn’t be long before his current self ceased to exist and the manifestation that was never meant to be would be no more.  Hyourinmaru had no particular emotional attachment to his present form and returning to his true state brought with it no great feeling of loss in that regard.  However… in a strange sort of way… he was going to miss the boy.

Muramasa’s evil doings had afforded him the opportunity to get to know the Shinigami in a way that never would have happened as spirit or sword, a chance to stand by his side as a partner and not a possession. Hyourinmaru would always cherish that, and he could depart this world now, secure once again in the knowledge that he had chosen wisely when he chose a child to wield him.

Sometime later, he took his leave. He stepped outside into the crisp air of the night, gazing up at the full moon.  But before he had a chance to stop and fully appreciate its beauty, he was interrupted by Suzumebachi.

“How sentimental are you, staring at the moon?” the tiny, fairy-like Zanpakutou said.  Her expression grew serious, and when she spoke again, her tone reflected it.  “We finally found him.”

Hyourinmaru nodded solemnly.  The time had come to fight the final fight.

“Let’s get to work.”


End file.
